vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kerkan
|-|Kerkan and Xerxes= |-|Thoth= Summary Kerkan is a character and antagonist in Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~. A former Inganock city law enforcer that worked for Inganock, he became a ruthless Runner who's also known by the name of Wandering Murderer. Conflicted with rage of the suffering the city of Inganock had to be burdened with since the time of the "Rebirth", Kerkan made it his goal and wish to try and murder every single person as a way to try and release them from their torment. A goal he can only get through not just from climbing the Golden Spiral staircase and getting his wish granted from Grimm=Grimm but through dealing with a certain man who walks and try to save everyone in the city: Dr. Gii. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, At least 8-C with Xerxes | 9-B, At least 8-C with Thoth Name: Kerkan Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Male Age: Around mid 20s Classification: Law Enforcer (Formerly), Runner, Wandering murderer, Kikai user Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Evolution=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Physics Manipulation (Can control and warp physics), Heat Manipulation (Can generate heat hot enough to melt a human being), Stealth Mastery, Extrasensory Perception, Cyborgization (Partial), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Humans with Crack Engines have strengthened minds). Xerxes has Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities without lives, as such it isn't technically alive), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Kikai represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be), Spatial Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation (Can grant a quick and painless death to anyone no matter how small the wound it inflicts), Non-Corporeal (Due to his Kikai, he has no material form, and exists only as possibilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Critters who are impervious to all aspects of physics, have no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which causes death), Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by a Critters presence that instills fear and terror to those who look at them. Also unaffected by their seeds of insanity to affect their mind and sanity), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which releases a sound that causes the targets mind to stiffen), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which destroy minds), Biological Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which destroy cranial nerves), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters which destroy bodies by warping space), and Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Kikai don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Kikai don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) |-|Post-Evolution=Same as before, Thoth has Existence Erasure (Erases all traces of someone's existence without inflicting pain. Can also erase Kikai, beings who exist only as possibilities), Mind Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Its voice can affect both the mind and brain) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Ati Custos), At least Building level with Xerxes (Is stronger than Pre-Evolution Porshion) | Wall level, At least Building level with Thoth (Comparable to Post Evolution Porshion and was able to fight him on equal ground for some time) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Ati Custos, Xerxes is comparable if not faster than Porshion) | Supersonic (Same as before, Thoth kept up with Post Evolution Porshion) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can lift Gii by his throat easily with one hand, is also strong enough to crush steel in his grip due to his arm made out of Crack Engine) Striking Strength: Wall Class, At least Building Class with Xerxes | Wall Class, At least ' Building Class' with Thoth Durability: Wall level, At least Building level with Xerxes (Gii said with confidence that he cannot win against Kerkan) | Wall level, At least Building level with Thoth (Much more durable than before, can fight with Post-Evolution Porshion on equal ground for some time) Stamina: As a former law enforcer and veteran Runner of Inganock, Kerkan has high stamina due to his usual activities. He can kill a monster which exhausted multiples city enforcers and runners without breaking a sweat. He also climbed the Golden Spiral Staircase after he forced Iru to reveal the truth behind Inganock which is mentally and seemingly physically exhausting. Not to mention Kerkan has some parts of his body replaced with Crack Engine, further enhancing his physical capabilities. Range: Standard melee, Extended melee range with Xerxes | Standard melee, Several hundred meters with Thoth Standard Equipment: His Kikai Xerxes, later evolved into Thoth, Phenomenon Equation Intelligence: He has many experiences as a former city law enforcer and a runner. His resourcefulness even allow him to kill a monster he has just met by striking its vital point Weaknesses: None notable | Thoth's roar need a little time to recharge before it can be used again Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cracking: Also known as the Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies, ranging from producing a power more destructive than firearms and bombs, and produce powerful healing techniques, all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. * Heat Manipulation: In contrast to Gii's Cracking that is based on healing, Kerkan's use of Cracking is centered on destruction. Through it, Kerkan has the ability to generate heat in his hands, hot enough for him to instantly melt away a normal human being. Additionally, Kerkan is also capable of raising the Cracking heat's temperature, increasing the speed to burn someone than it already can and even compete with Gii's restoration speed who initially was able to restore his melted throat and had to raise his healing speed to keep up with Kerkan's. Kikai: Other than his Cracking, Kerkan also possesses another form of power in the form of Kikai, which goes by the name Xerxes (later Thoth after its evolution). Created by Grimm=Grimm during the Rebirth, Kikai are beings made up of the 41 possibilities of unborn babies who died during said event. Due to their nature, they are not a life as they only resemble it and they cannot die nor decay as well as being impervious to all aspects of physics. Additionally, they possess no concept of time due to never having been born and they are even able to hear and see the memories of peoples hearts and their inner voices (although this is likely not combat applicable). *'The Breath of Easy Death:' Xerxes' power which can grant "death" to whatever its scythe touch no matter if it is even that of the smallest wound, resulting in a quick and painless "death" to Kerkan's victim. Kerkan can also use this power to "kill" sounds that he produces, making his attacks and movement completely silent. *'Improved Breath of Easy Death:' As Thoth, this power is improved. Not only a scythe that will grant an "easy death" to those who have touched the scythe, it now has become a terrifying roar that produces fissures in the fabric of space and able to cover hundreds of meters in range and can also affect the targets mind and brain. Anyone caught in its roar is granted a Complete Denial of Existence to those who fall victim to Thoth's roar, where it erases all traces of their existence without ever inflicting pain. It is even capable of erasing Kikai's, beings who exist only as possibilities, as it was able to erase an evolved Porshion and would have killed it for good had it not regenerate. Key: Pre-Evolution | Post-Evolution Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Murderers Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Heat Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8